


Werewhale

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who can turn into a whale?  The Riptide Detective Agency is on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewhale

Nick was nearly finished with the latest issue of _Aviation Monthly_ when Cody emerged from below. He looked up and tossed the magazine to the side. "I can't believe you're serious about this."

"Yes, I am," said Cody determinedly. "I promised Mr. Ishmael that we'd investigate--"

"He's crazy," said Nick, poking the air with his finger. "And _you're_ crazy, too, if you believe that his friend is a dolphin--"

"_Whale_, Nick." Cody put his hands on his hips. "Mr. Ahab is a whale."

"Whatever. _Crazy_. Fruitcake. Nutso."

"Does this mean you won't help?" asked Cody, looking worried.

Nick sighed. "Of course I'll help. But--"

"Guys! Guys!!" shouted Murray, sprinting down the steps. "I've found a possible location! The tracking tag that Mr. Ishmael gave us--I finally managed to pinpoint it!"

Cody gave Nick an imploring look.

"Fine!" said Nick, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. What do you think, Murray, Mimi or _Riptide_?"

"Oh, the _Riptide_, definitely," said Murray. "I'd have to transfer too much equipment, otherwise. And we're fairly close."

Cody smiled triumphantly and raced up to the wheelhouse, and within minutes they were underway, Nick feeling a sense of doom blossoming inside of him.

His nerves frayed further as they motored their way out of the harbor and out into the open water, and even more as they passed the Channel Islands. Cody, on the other hand, looked more and more excited.

"You changed sweaters," said Nick, coming up into the wheelhouse.

"I was getting cold, and the double cable-knit keeps out the chill better." Cody pointed out across the horizon. "Look, we're nearly to the coordinates!"

"You really think his story's true, don't you?" asked Nick, looking in his eyes.

Cody paused for a moment, then gave him a look. "All my life I wished I could swim in the ocean--the way that fish do. I always wanted to live in three dimensions. I mean, we do, but...think about it, Nick, you could travel the world, see things no one's ever seen..."

"Cody, no one can turn into a whale," said Nick. "Are you listening to me?"

"Guys!" shouted Murray. "We're getting closer! We're nearly on top of him!"

Cody lowered the speed of the _Riptide_. "You never know," he said quietly. "Please, Nick, I just want to see."

They motored forward slowly, until they could see a small shape in the water. A weak hand raised up and waved at them shakily.

"Mr. Ahab?" called out Murray. "We're coming!"

Nick and Cody pulled the nude, waterlogged man into the boat. He was chilled to the bone, and they put him in the shower first and then bundled him in towels and brought him into the salon.

"I knew it was real," whispered Cody, grinning like a fool.

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions," said Nick.

And then he noticed the radio tag in Mr. Ahab's ear.


End file.
